


Partners for life

by Servena



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold still”, Jocelyn said as he winced and involuntarily pulled his arm away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners for life

“Hold still”, Jocelyn said as he winced and involuntarily pulled his arm away.

“Sorry.” He put his arm back onto the kitchen table so she could take a look at the wound. It ran from his wrist almost up to his elbow and had started bleeding again after she had cleaned away the dry blood. In the yellow light of the kitchen lamp it looked bright red.

“There are still bits of glass in there”, she said. “I need to pull them out before I bandage it.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He watched as she held the pair of tweezers in one hand and tried to get a hold of one of the shards. Her other hand laid over his wrist in case he might pull away again. There was a sting of pain as she pulled at the piece of glass, and he turned is gaze away. Instead he looked at her face. Her forehead was creased in concentration and she was chewing her bottom lip, like Clary did sometimes. The light that filtered through the window above the counter illuminated her and made her hair glow like dark red silk. A few strands of it had fallen into her face and she let go of him for a moment to brush them back impatiently. There was blood smeared over her hand, he noticed. It reminded him of other days, when she would wear her black shadowhunter outfit and they would fight back to back with seraph blades glowing in their hands.

“Got one.” She held up a bloody piece of glass nearly as long as her small finger before she let it fall into the bowl. ”Seriously, you're worse than Clary”, she said, but she wasn't smiling. He felt the need to apologize again.

“Sorry, I was stupid, I shouldn't have provoked him like that. It's just...I've been away so long, I forget how to treat them. Other wolves.”

“You were lucky he was alone.” Her voice was stern and he could see the tension in her shoulders.

“Yeah”, he mumbled.

Smaller shards joined the long one in the bowl, but finally she lifted her head. “I think I found everything.” She put the tweezers away and reached for the pot of salve on the table.

“You don't have to do that, it'll heal fast”, he said.

She shook her head. “I want to make sure it doesn't get infected.” She used the same ointment she always put on Clary's scratches when she had hurt herself. It stung in the wound. Suddenly Luke could relate why Clary didn't like it.

When she saw him frown, she smiled. It eased the lines on her forehead. “You really are worse than Clary.”

“A werewolf pushed me through a window, I didn't fall of a swing”, he grumbled. He heard her chuckle. She screwed the lid back onto the pot and he held his arm up so she could wrap the bandage around it. Her hands felt warm on his skin when she touched him.

“Be more careful next time”, she said when she was done. And almost hesitantly she added: “I don't know what I would do without you.”

“You'd be fine. You were fine before I came back, you and Clary.”

“But I don't want to go back to that.” She looked at him. Her eyes were a dark green and her hair made her skin look fairer. “It's nice not to be alone.”

She turned away hastily and he watched from the chair as she cleaned up the table. “Yeah”, he said. “Yeah, that it is.” 


End file.
